ethgoesboom_ytfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Eth’s
About Five Nights at Eth’s is a fan-game by IndigoGamer2000 about EthGoesBoom. Story As an alternate ending to the Fazbear Massacre, Springtrap is locked away in the saferoom, but something goes wrong. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza gets shut down. Afton Robotics ends up shutting down as well due to “production of child abducting robotics designs.“ The animatronics are bought at an action by a company known as ESE (Ethan Supply Emporium), and they plan to scrap the robots for factory parts in six days. The animatronics can still be saved, and it’s up to the Night Watch to do so before it’s too late... all while avoiding the ones that hide in the darkness... Characters Protagonists * EthGoesBOOM (Main Protagonist) * Candy the Cat (Phone Guy) Adversaries * Demon Cursed Freddy: Receiving ➡️ Assembly Line ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Bonnie: Receiving ➡️ Restrooms ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Chica: Receiving ➡️ Main Room - North ➡️ Auxiliary Control ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Foxy: Restrooms ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Golden Freddy: Break Room ➡️ Auxiliary Control ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Toy Freddy: Assembly Line ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Toy Bonnie: Assembly Line ➡️ Main Room - North ➡️ Auxiliary Control ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Toy Chica: Assembly Line ➡️ Main Room - North ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU, * Demon Cursed Mangle: Restrooms ➡️ Parts/Service ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed BB: Parts/Service ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Puppet: Outer Sanctum ➡️ Inner Sanctum ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed JJ: Parts/Service ➡️ Covering Cameras/Covering Files. * Demon Cursed Spring Bonnie: Break Room ➡️ Parts/Service ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Rabbit: Back Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Bear: Back Room ➡️ YOU. * Time: Everywhere. * Next Level Freddy: Under the Bed. * Next Level Bonnie: Left Hall. * Next Level Chica: Right Kitchen. * Next Level Foxy: Long Hallway. * Next Level Fredbear: Dungeon. * Next Level Plushtrap: The Other Room. * SECRET: ??? * Demon Cursed Paperpals: YOU. Cupcakes These are the cupcakes that the player needs to collect after each night in order. # Cupcake # Nightmare Cupcake # Toy Cupcake # Adventure Cupcake # Phantom Cupcake # Golden Cupcake (Need to collect every other Cupcake) Easter Eggs * Funtime Foxy * Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon * Ballora * Mr. Chipper * Popgoes * IndigoGamer2000 Others * Freddles Mechanics * Light: Turned off by pressing X and Z will turn it back on. Used to ward off any animatronic in the room. * Cameras: Used to check around the building. * Files: Checked through to find Key Cards. * Lock: Charge this in the Outer Sanctum to prevent a jumpscare from Demon Cursed Puppet. Voice Lines (Every Character is Voiced by EthGoesBoom) * ”Night 1“ - Freddy and Toy Freddy * ”Night 2!” - Foxy and Mangle * ”Night 3!” - Chica and Toy Chica * ”Night Fowa/Fwah! *Laugh*“ - Bonnie and Toy Bonnie * “Night 5!” - Puppet and Golden Freddy [[Freddy Fazbear|'Freddy Fazbear']] * ”Freddy Fazbear!”